This research will encompass studies of the enzymology of mammalian spermatozoan acrosomes with special emphasis on the enzyme systems that are involved in fertilization. The spermatozoan proteinases, acrosin and collagenase-like peptidase, will be further characterized using biochemical and immunological techniques. A major objective is to determine the relationships between acrosomal enzymes and certain physiological processes such as spermatozoan maturation, capacitation, and senescence. The effect of certain substances on the morphology and the macromolecular components of spermatozoan acrosomes will be determined. The antigenic properties of purified acrosomal proteins will be used for immunological localization of the proteins in spermatozoa. Purpose of these studies is to obtain fundamental biochemical and physiological information on mammalian acrosomal enzyme systems and thereby extending the possibilities for development of new contraceptive methods. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Johnson, L. A., U. G. Pursel, N. Chaney and D. L. Garner. Comparison of several extraction procedures for boar spermatozoal acrosin. Biol. Reprod. 15:79-83, 1976. Lessley, B. A. and D. L. Garner. 1976. Preliminary characterization of the collagenase-like peptidase of bovine testes. Ninth Annual Meeting of the Society for the Study of Reproduction. University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, PA. P. 68, 1976.